


A House Full of Love

by CelesteNox



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Sofia the First (Cartoon), モンスター娘のいる日常 | Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Multiple Partners, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV First Person, Self-Insert, Tumblr Prompt, self shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteNox/pseuds/CelesteNox
Summary: A mega-crossover of characters that my self-insert is dating. We live in the same house together. I'll explain it eventually in the story.





	A House Full of Love

**Author's Note:**

> \- Based on a tumblr prompt.  
> \- Might add more later. I dunno.  
> \- My S/I OC is dating all of them but I didn't want to clog the tags so uh... yeah...  
> \- This is a clusterfuck of a fic.

The room was dark, aside from the light seeping in from the bottom of the towering, navy curtains hung over my window. I sat up, pushing my snuggling pillow off of me as I tossed my legs over the side of my bed. Still groggy from sleep, I rubbed my eyes, pulling off my socks and setting them beside my phone, atop my nightstand. I could hear the bickering of voices through the walls of my room growing louder, accusatory tones and stacking interruptions drowning in a sea of unintelligible sounds. I began to stand up, pressing my hands against the mattress to hoist myself up, but quickly lost my balance and stumbled into my nightstand with a loud THUMP! I balanced myself, one hand on the wall, the other on my now aching knee, as a loud shushing sound lead a lull of silence throughout the house. It was at this point that I knew that something was up.

Slowly but surely, the voices spoke again, this time in hushed, low tones. I pulled my robe off of my desk's chair and put it on as I walked to my door, slowly turning the door handle, as not to make a sound. Biting my lower lip, I gently opened the door, peeking out into the hall as quietly as I could. The voices continued their murmuring, seemingly unaware that I had left the room. As I crept closer towards the living room, the ambient humming of the voices became understandable. I peered around the corner, spying on three of my housemates, circled around something in the middle of the floor.

Kneeling on the ground with his hands tugging on his hat was Jervis. “Now you’ve done it!” he sputtered with a horrified look on his face. “What _are_ we going to do?”

Johnathan loomed over the frightened hatter, scoffing. “ _We_? Who said anything about “ _we_ ”?” He jabbed his finger towards Cedric, scowling at him. “It was **_this_** incompetent spell-slinger that caused the vase to fall!”

“I-I can fix it! Honest, I can!” replied a nervous Cedric. “If all of the pieces are here, that is…”

“Well, they should be, if you haven’t kicked any of them around.” entered a tired voice. Lea lounged nonchalantly on the sofa, his right arm sprawled over his eyes, as if to shield them from the light. “You should probably get on fixing that, Ced, before she gets up and sees what happened.”

“R-right…” Cedric said nervously, raising his wand with grace. He cleared his throat, focusing on the shards of broken glass below him. “ _Fixius completo_!” he boomed, and a stream of white energy traipsed from his wand to the pile of glass. The beam swirled around the pieces, raising them up and placing them together where they broke. With a final ethereal glow, the vase was recompleted, and the vase gently floated down, resting on the floor. Cedric let out a sigh of relief. “See? Good as new.” he said, a beaming smile on his face.

Jervis let out a chuckle, whisking the vase up into his arms gleefully. “Aha! Marvelous!” He stood, cradling the vase. “She’ll never have to know!”

Johnathan crossed his arms, nodding with a faint smile on his face. “Thank goodness. Knowing her, she’d try to clean up all that glass herself…” he made his way over to an armchair and sat down, propping his head up on his fist. “And likely cut up her hands in the process.”

Lea sat up, smirking. “Hey, we don’t have to worry about that now.” he said, chuckling. “Celeste will never find out!”

“Ah, _Lea_ ,” cooed Rachne, creeping down the wall above the entrance to the hallway. “She did find out…” I felt one of her legs poke my head as everyone’s eyes turned my way. Jervis hurriedly turned away, letting out a whimper of fear. Cedric fumbled with his wand, his eyes wide with shock. Johnathan raised his other hand and covered his face. Lea sank back into the sofa, chuckling. Rachne crawled off of the wall, hugging me softly and holding my head close to her chest. “Sneaky, aren’t you?” she crooned.

I nodded, blushing.


End file.
